


Sun

by AllonsyMiddleEarth



Series: Sand Snakes [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dorne, House Martell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllonsyMiddleEarth/pseuds/AllonsyMiddleEarth





	Sun

“Obara, Nym, this is your sister: Tyene.” Obern knelt on the floor of the nursery in front of his two eldest daughters, the pale, blonde toddler Tyene half hiding behind him as she peeked at her sisters.   
  
“Hello Tyene.” Obara said shortly before turning on her heel and leaving the room. Oberyn thought about calling her back, but he let her go with a sigh. He turned to Nymeria instead.   
  
“Hello Tyene.” She echoed, though slightly more kindly.   
  
Little Tyene smiled but hid shyly behind her father. At only two years of age she was too young to do much talking.   
  
“I’m glad you’re home, father.” Nym kissed his cheek sweetly, but then she, too, turned away and followed Obara out without another glance at Tyene.   
  
“Sisters go ‘way.” Tyene said sadly to him.  
  
“Yes, but just for now.” Oberyn frowned, swinging Tyene in front of him and putting her on his lap. She giggled and played with the heavy gold necklace he wore. He had been hoping Nym and Obara might be friendlier to Tyene. The two of them hadn’t gotten along at first either, but they did now, anyway.  
  
“Sibling troubles?”   
  
Oberyn looked up to see Mellario in the doorway, carrying Arianne on her hip.   
  
“Be glad you only have one.” He told her, raising a thin eyebrow.   
  
“For now.” Mellario smiled, setting Arianne down on the floor in front of them.   
  
“Cousin?” Arianne asked simply.   
  
“Yes, Arianne, this is your cousin Tyene. She’s come to live with us now.”   
  
“Like Nym and ‘bara?”   
  
“That’s right.”   
  
“Cousin.” Arianne repeated with a giggle, toddling closer to Tyene, who watched her shyly.   
  
Tyene stood up clumsily, accidentally knocking into Arianne, who fell backwards with a bump.   
  
Oberyn held his breath, but then Arianne giggled, stood back up, and took Tyene’s hand.   
  
“Play?” She asked, and Tyene nodded happily, following Arianne over to the shelves of childrens toys on the wall behind them.   
  
“I am glad she has found one companion, at least.” Oberyn told Mellario with relief. “I don’t think Tyene has ever met other children, she was surrounded only by septas.”   
  
“We are going to the Water Gardens soon, you should come with us. She’ll meet more children than she know what to do with.”   
  
“Perhaps we will.” Oberyn answered thoughtfully, watching Tyene and Arianne play some game with wooden blocks that seemed only to make sense to the two of them.   
  
“It appears Arianne would like that.” Mellario said. “She has other companions her age, and other cousins, but none that are both. Nym and Arianne get along, three years isn’t so many, but at this age it’s always nice to have someone closer to her own age.”  
  
“Indeed.” Oberyn smiled when Tyene came running back to him to show him the sun painted on one of the blocks she and Arianne had been playing with.

“Pretty sun.” She told him, pointing.   
  
“These suns are everywhere in Dorne.” he told her, and she beamed, handing him the block and running back to Arianne.

Oberyn chuckled and turned it over in his hand.   
  
“I think she’ll fit in here.” He told Mellario.   
  
“I am sure of it. The others do.” Mellario answered. “Besides, she’s very much your daughter.”   
  
“She is.” Oberyn smiled proudly, watching Tyene and Arianne giggling as they played together while the red, Dornish sun set slowly behind them.

 

 


End file.
